A Favor
by Anna Yolei
Summary: Tuvok asks Janeway for a favor. VERY personal favor :)


**A Favor**

**By Anna Yolei**

Summary: Tuvok has a favor to ask of Janeway. Rated PG-13. I own nothing but this fic. Hey, this is my first VOY fic in over a year—and it's not in script format!!

Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok had been friends for the better part of fifteen years. There were many times when their friendship had been tested and times when they asked favors of one another. Today was one of those times; Tuvok had told her his favor was of urgency but not much else. Janeway had a lot of theories as to what it was, but her mind never prepared her for what Tuvok was about to ask.

She went into his quarters to find many candles lit and the lights dimmed. The tall, dark Vulcan man stood up to acknowledge her presence.

"Captain," he greeted. "I am glad you could meet me. Please have a seat." Tuvok gestured towards an empty chair, which Janeway took.

"All right, Mr. Tuvok," she said with a slight smile. "What can I do for you?"

Tuvok kept his usual stoic appearance and folded his hands across his lap.

"Captain, you are aware of the Vulcan medical condition, the Ponn Farr?" She nodded. "It requires all Vulcans to mate once every seven years, otherwise our blood will reach a very high temperature to where it will boil and we will die."

Janeway gave him an acknowledging nod. "Oh… you'll need some time off and a little privacy?" The captain couldn't help but smile inside at the thought of Tuvok with…well, anyone.

"Correct," he stated, "but that wasn't all. Captain…"

"Yes?"

"The Ponn Far requires a mate to have a strong mind to help his or her partner to keep their control. I am asking that you be that person for myself."

There was a long silence after that sentence. Janeway's eyes grew big as a nervous grin drew across her face. That was one thing she certainly wasn't expecting.

"Um…well, um, Mr. Tuvok, I'm…er, flattered and everything, but isn't there...another alternative that could be...used? Like the Holodeck, for instance!" She chimed with nervous laugher in her voice. "Mr. Paris has a few romantic settings that you could access."

"I have weighed the alternatives, Captain, and I think this would be the most beneficial for both of us."

Janeway continued to stare. "Come again?!"

Tuvok explained. "I am aware that as captain of _Voyager_, you cannot become intimate with the members of the crew."

"So…?"

"A well-relaxed captain would help to boost ship morale."

At this Kathryn Janeway laughed hysterically. "You're doing this for MY benefit?!?!"

"It _is_ a logical situation. I need a mate that I am close with and you can have your…needs fulfilled."

"NEEDS?!" Janeway stood up and took three deep breaths. "Tuvok, I don't have needs _that_ strong."

He looked up at her. "However, they are still there. I've noticed that you and Commander Chakotay…"

_Oh, Gods! Not him too!!!_ Everyone and their uncle had tried some way or another to hint about the both of them being together romantically. Kathryn certainly dind't expect this from her Vulcan tactical officer. She stopped him right there. "Commander, there is nothing going on between Chakotay and myself. We don't have…feelings for one another. It's unprofessional and…illogical!" she added tactfully. The Vulcan seemed unphased.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct. However, it may be decades before we reach the Alpha Quadrant."

She brushed it off. "What about your…needs? When does your Ponn Farr cycle begin?"

"In approximately three months. Perhaps our…intimacy will help to dispel some of the sexual tension between yourself and Commander Chakotay."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "_What_ sexual tension?" she growled, growing real impatient with Tuvok's persistence.

"For example, you may become agitated over trivial matters very quickly."

"I may not have had my coffee. You're beginning to sound like Tom!"

A muffled and short snicker was heard inside the room. Janeway figured it was her imagination and ignored it.

However, she couldn't ignore the fact that Tuvok's argument had some merit to it. She did have some fantasies about the Indian man from time to time…including some about the two of them in those 22nd century decontamination chambers that Captain Archer would have used. Well, perhaps she did like Chakotay…a little…

"Captain, you have not said whether you would help me or not," Tuvok pointed out.

"Oh…um, if that's the best way to treat your Ponn Farr, I guess, then sure."

"But you'll have your thoughts on Chakotay?"

"Yes…I mean, um…" Tuvok's eyebrow shot up and Janeway leaned in closer to him "Well, I am fond of Chakotay's…rear end. And his smile…and he has nice eyes…"

"So you are attracted to him?"

She sighed. "Well…okay."

Just then, the doors to Tuvok's closet opened and Tom Paris and Harry Kim leapt out. The two men were laughing their asses off as Tuvok reached under the sleeve of his uniform to hit the mobile emitter that was attached to his arm. The image of the Doctor appeared, and he joined in the laughter. Captain Janeway looked at her senior officers acting like idiots and glared.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?!" She boomed in her anger suppressing voice. The three men stood up and calmed down quite a bit.

"Well, um…" Ensign Kim stammered, "it is April Fool's Day…"

Janeway looked at the computer on Tuvok's desk, and sure enough it was April First. She looked at the screen for a few moments, sighed, then grinned.

"Ha ha ha, gentlemen, you got me. Now get out." She pointed to the door. "And DON'T go tell people that I like…you know. Because I don't."

"Aye, ma'am." The three of them piled out of the room. Tom, Harry and the Doctor stood outside in the corridor wondering where to go next.

"Well, Commander Chakotay's quarters are just down the hall," Harry informed them. "Doc, I think you'd look good as a woman."

"Like the Captain?"

"You bet," Tom said with a grin, and the three of them skipped down the hall.

**The End**

****

**From Anna Yolei:**

Well, that was certainly interesting. It was going to be a Janeway/Tuvok centric fic, but that idea was too similar to the idea for an _Enterprise_ fic I have. One day, I will do a semi-serious fic for _Voyager._ But not today :) Please R&R, and if you're one of the few people that don't hate A/T'P too much, take a peep at my romance fics.

G'night, all!!


End file.
